


When did she become your girl?

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, die Winchesterbrüder bitten dich um Hilfe bei einer Jagd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did she become your girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imagine The Winchester Brothers Asking You For Help On A Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353479) by [DaydreamingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl). 



> Nicht das geringste gehört mir. Dies ist nur eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus der Feder von DaydreamingFangirl.

„Dean wollte wisse, ob du uns diesmal unterstützen könntest. Du bist die Expertin in dieser Stadt, du könntest uns aushelfen“, meinte Sam, sah ein wenig verärgert aus, während es schien, als würde er sich selbst davon abhalten mit den Augen zu Rollen.

„Was stimmt nicht, willst du mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben, Sam?“, wolltest du schmunzelnd wissen.

„Ich möchte nur nicht damit zu kämpfen haben, dass ihr zwei die ganze Zeit flirtet“, gab er zurück – ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen.

Dean sah zu dir und hob eine Augenbraue, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Du lachtest und schütteltest den Kopf.

„Nun, Goldlöckchen, wenn du in diese Richtung denkst, sollte ich vielleicht einfach mit dir flirten.“ Du zwinkertest Sam zu. „Aber sicher helfe ich euch zwei Losern. Kann ich fahren?“, fragtest du rhetorisch, wissend, dass Dean das niemals zulassen würde.

„Hast du gerade mein Mädchen gestohlen?“, wollte Dean mit finsterem Blick wissen, während er beobachtete, wie du auf den Rücksitz des Impalas klettertest.

„Wann genau wurde sie zu deinem Mädchen?“ Sam grinste, lachte leise und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.


End file.
